


How Could I Be Wrong?

by h1ellrest



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Betting, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Full Nelson, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation, drool, musk, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1ellrest/pseuds/h1ellrest
Summary: Ezreal gambles his body over the result of a League game, Sett and Talon then fuck him in a locker room.
Relationships: Ezreal/Sett (League of Legends), Talon Du Couteau/Ezreal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	How Could I Be Wrong?

Betting was never Ezreal’s strong suit. 

The headstrong explorer had gambled a fair few times, in combat and in everyday life, and he had run into his fair share of luck. He could still remember several daring escapes on the sands of Shurima, scurrying into blistering sandstorms to avoid the hideous creatures that pursued him, making it only by the skin of his teeth. There was an underlying cockiness to it all, even he recognized that, one that the blonde always seemed to maintain. Yet, in front of these two men staring hungrily at him, he found it faltering. 

It had all started right before their match. Hell, he couldn’t even remember his exact words, but that didn’t stop them from fixating on his offhand comment. The teams had already been locked in, and Ezreal vaguely recalled making some brash remark along the lines of “if we lose and I play like shit, you can both fuck me sideways.”

Well.

As soon as he said it, he realized that nobody else seemed to quite understand that the comment was made in jest. His words were met with eager, amused eyes; the faces of the men near him making their interpretations unambiguous. No amount of laughing it off was enough to make them forget, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was secretly a fantasy for some of them. Maybe it was a narcissistic thought, but it was hard for him to care when he desperately needed to cope with something. 

And so they played. It wasn’t particularly close, and he couldn’t try to weasel his way out of this one. With two kills and nine deaths, even he had to admit he “played like shit.” His immediate postgame thoughts were of complete disbelief; he nervously chuckled to himself, quite sure that his ill-advised wager had motivated his opponents to fight with unprecedented fury. Either way, his trek back to the locker rooms was miserable, and he couldn’t even pretend to muster any doubt as to whether or not his enemies would cut him any slack. 

This left him where he was now. Half naked, in front of two other men, both dressed as skimpily as him (though, to be fair, it was a locker room). They each had their own smug expressions, both staring expectantly at the blonde. It was nearly impossible to not feel self-conscious, given the circumstances, but Ezreal made sure not to speak first. Even with a blush that undermined any potential intimidation, he wanted them to make the first move acknowledging this whole situation. Fortunately(?), he wouldn’t have to wait long.

“So? What’cha waiting for? We all know that we’re the only ones here. Nobody lurks in the lockers for ten minutes randomly.” The redhead shrugged, continuing as if his point wasn’t obvious. “Drop the towel. Let’s see what’s happening down there. Bet it’s small, too.” A hearty, deep chuckle came from Sett, who was by far the largest of the two other men. Next to him was Talon, the enemy midlaner. Frankly, Ezreal couldn’t tell which one he hated the most as of the present. But despite his grumbling and obvious discontent, he slowly undressed, revealing his average, flaccid member. The whole ordeal was terribly humiliating, for a variety of reasons--he knew he wasn’t boasting anything impressive, and it all played into an image of himself that he detested. Despite the fact that he had braved the frontiers of Runeterra, he was keenly aware that the other champions viewed him as an effeminate, overcompensating prick. 

He wasn’t surprised at all when he was proven right. Both Talon and Sett sneered at his cock, and seemingly in unison, the pair also stripped down nude. Ezreal simply had to try and hide his shock as his heart sank even further--he was convinced he was simply the unluckiest man alive at the moment. They were fucking hung. Sett was easily ten inches, and he didn’t even want to think about its monstrous girth. Talon was no pushover either, reaching about eight inches if he had to guess, and suddenly he was a lot less sure about things. 

“W-wait, wait. We can… we can, uh, we can still rethink this!” The glint in their eyes only seemed to intensify. “I can--I can get you Lux! She’s, uh, always had a crush on you, Sett!!” A total lie (he wasn’t even sure if she knew the man), but holy shit, he was quite sure that taking one of those would utterly wreck him. His mind was running a million miles a minute trying to scramble for excuses, but clearly none of them were working. 

“Throwing your support under the bus? How cold. Unsurprising, though.” That was Talon’s condescending voice this time, the typically stoic assassin sporting something resembling a grin. Using Ez’s shorter stature to his advantage, he easily yanked on the blonde’s wet, showered hair, clearly uninterested in playing nice. “Enough stalling. On your knees. Now.” His tone sparked fear in the smaller male, who absolutely abhorred the careless movements, but suddenly was quite worried about the repercussions of disobedience. Quickly, while feeling absolutely debased, he got onto all fours, facing the floor of the locker room, catching a glimpse of Sett in the corner of his eye.

The Vastayan, for his part, was shamelessly tugging on his own cock, and Ezreal could only watch in horror as the Ionian’s member grew even further, stiffening in arousal. What was once ten inches was now at least an entire foot--it didn’t even seem real. Sett hastily pumped his fist up and down his reddening, twitching shaft, a slight trickle of translucent precum beginning to dribble onto the floor, a thick bush of red hair framing the masculine sight. The explorer was mesmerized by it all, before a sudden realization struck. 

“Hey! Wa-wait, you didn’t… you didn’t shower!” 

The complaint was very obviously directed at Sett, who, on second glance, was more than a bit sweaty. Running back and forth through the jungle of Summoner’s Rift was no easy task, and so his hair was slicked, his many muscles sheened with the sticky, hot product of an intense workout. His cock was shining with more than just precum, his balls damp and swollen. The tangy body odor was practically steaming off of his body, and Ezreal was forced to take it in as the redhead approached.

“Why would I? I have a rag right here,” Sett quipped back, palming the back of Ez’s head and smushing the explorer’s face into his musky crotch. Without warning, he began grinding his erection back and forth, smearing sweat and pre all over Ezreal’s features. Truly, he was treating the boy like nothing more than a crude towel, and it prompted an attempt at resistance from the blonde, his face scrunched up, his eyes locked in a furious glare as he looked up to the victorious jungler.

“W-whnnn?? Fhnncknng, fhnckng grhss!” No matter how hard he tried to pull away, there was no combatting the brute strength of Sett, who had him locked right next to his smelly cock, forcibly rubbing and rubbing before finally coming to a halt. Assuming it was because of his protesting, Ez coughed, clearing his throat to continue making his case. “ _G-guh…_ t-that was, that was fucking na-- _HNNNLRRKK?!_ ”

Unfortunately, he didn’t get to finish, as Sett had used the chatter as an opportunity to jam his length down Ezreal’s wet mouth. It didn’t take long for him to then penetrate into the virgin’s tight, constricting throat, enjoying how the sweat on his member was replaced with spittle, experimenting with how deep he could plunge, slowly pushing in more and more. 

“ _H-hah,_ you’re better at this than laning. Y’should, _hah_ , consider a change in profession.” Sett found humiliating the formerly cocky ADC enjoyable, both of his hands firmly securing Ezreal’s position, making sure he couldn’t move back whatsoever. “Talon, come over from behind. Let’s spitroast this slut.”

Obeying wordlessly, Talon shifted a bit, beginning to eye Ezreal’s hole. It would be tight, no doubt about that. He tentatively brought a finger to the entrance, circling around the sensitive area. Spitting on his hand, he began lubricating his hardened cock, having already gotten quite hard from the sight before him. Beginning to line up his tip to the inviting hole, he was stopped by a change in Sett’s demeanor.

This change was brought upon by Ezreal’s continued haughtiness. The sensation of having his throat stuffed with someone else’s cock made him gag, tears unwillingly spilling as he messily coughed and drooled all over Sett’s arousal. It was so big, and while that wasn’t the main issue he had with his situation, it certainly didn’t help things--he swore that there had to be a Sett-shaped bulge in his throat, his nose dangerously close to those red pubes that would only cement his humiliation. So who could blame him for scraping his teeth along the underside of Sett’s cock?

“Oh.” A deadly shift in Sett’s tone. His prior mocking came in jovial, even playful bursts, but this was outright angry. “This fuckin’ whore still has some fight in him. I was gon’ go easy on him, but looks like he’s not content with that.” A pause, as he gave a few more rough pounds into Ezreal’s throat, prompting a few more _ghhhrrllks_ and _schlllks_ , before pulling out. “Time to see how much we can stretch this bitch. Y’hear that?” 

Indeed he did. There was an instinctual shot of relief as Sett freed his mouth, the blonde coughing and wheezing for air, but his intuition prevented him from getting too excited. As the larger man repositioned himself, moving closer to Talon, Ezreal suddenly got a whole lot more nervous. 

“What… what do you think you’re doing!?”

Sett simply snorted at the sudden fear, side-eyeing his midlaner.

“Can’t believe I’m about to share this hole with a fuckin’ Noxian.”

“Doubt it’s the worst thing you’ve done.” Talon deadpanned in response, refusing to shift his gaze from Ezreal’s behind.

“Fair.” 

All the anticipation that had accumulated in Ezreal was released as the two men began actually probing into his hole, working together to pull at its edges, widening it little by little. Unsurprisingly, it was terribly uncomfortable, an intense pain flaring up as they tested his limits. His legs shook and kicked as calloused fingers began plunging inside, loud protests and muted squeals amplifying with every inch they went deeper. 

The duo that was having their way with the twink weren’t all that patient, and so the two of them eventually grew tired of simply fingering him. Plus, with all the kicking and squirming of his legs, it wasn’t all that easy--Sett looked to rectify this quickly. As he pulled his fingers out, he easily took hold of Ezreal’s pale thighs, using them to hold the blonde up in the air. It was a relatively easy task for the Vastayan, and he delighted in how absolutely mortifying it was for the explorer. His legs were forcibly spread wide, revealing his beginning-to-stir cock, and held above his head, allowing simpler access to his entrance. With Sett’s strength, attempts at resistance only served to embarrass him further, his ass shaking as he squirmed back and forth.

“Wh--what the fuck!?! Don’t, nh, don’t!! Lemme down! N-not, not this position!!”

His desperate requests were met with amused snickering; two large cocks beginning to get in position, throbbing and eager. Sett’s was at least somewhat lubricated from the brief throatfucking, and Talon’s had been coated with spit, but as Ezreal looked down, he frantically realized that those cocks would break him. Beginning to panic, he recalled how wide his jaw was forced open when Sett’s cock was jammed down his throat, and then shook and squirmed more and more, trying to do anything to avoid his fate.

“On three.” That was Talon.

“Sure,” was Sett’s apathetic response.  
“One… two… three!”

Ezreal could barely process what happened next. His head was thrown back, his eyes rolling as his tongue stuck out lewdly, a loud moan that he did not recognize as his own echoing throughout the locker room. Now hyperventilating, Ezreal felt as if he was simultaneously being split in two and burned up from inside, his (until then) untouched inner walls carelessly fucked by a pair of gargantuan cocks. It was such an unbelievable feeling, his sensitive asshole pounded open, spread wider than he thought imaginable, and then the ungodly stimulation inside--it was constant, too, making it impossible to ignore. But with blurry vision he began recouping, the faintest hint of relief striking him. The worst was over, he figured, and with his body feeling like it was on fire, he hadn’t noticed his own cock beginning to harden.

“Shit, Talon… hah, y’managed to stuff him in one thrust. Fuck, he’s… he’s clamping on me! I’m barely halfway in, and he’s already this fuckin’ tight!”

And all the relief he had worked up untangled, replaced quickly by a sinking of his heart, dread beginning to overpower him. 

_H-he has to be… he’s messing with me. He’s just trying to fuck with me. Yeah, that’s… that’s it._

Trying to reassure himself, he slowly looked down, and with complete and utter disbelief, he realized that Sett was not exaggerating in the slightest. His own erection was covering up the sight somewhat, but he had seen enough--there still was about a solid half of Sett’s cock that hadn’t managed to fit inside. 

“No… no! No no nononono… no, too, too much. P-please, pl-- _haaaNNNNHGHHH~!!_ ”

Like a battering ram to a castle’s gate, Sett pulled back slightly before ramming himself as deep as he could muster, finally managing to hilt himself inside the marksman. Finally, the entirety of his absurd length was shoved inside, the tip of his cock slamming against the deepest limits of Ezreal’s tunnel, molding his insides to the shape of his member. 

Ezreal was barely coherent at this all, his eyes crossed and glazed over as he received the brutal thrust. His cock spewed dollops of precum, as all the stretching and rubbing and pounding began to create a twisted form of pleasure. It was like a jolt of cruel electricity to his mind, everything going blank as he could literally feel himself being fucked, the extra six inches forcing out incomprehensible, undeniably slutty noises. 

“ _HanhhHGG~!_ Oh, oh, _nnhH!!_ N-no, no mo-- _oooonnnghh!_ ”

Without as much a pause, Sett began pounding the boy at a lethal tempo. He pulled out slightly and then thrusted his length back in, beginning to actually fuck the twink, repeating his back and forth motion with gritted teeth. While he was certainly in control, what with him hoisting Ezreal up, the pleasure was absolutely overwhelming, making his head spin. He was being practically milked for all he was worth, as if the blonde secretly needed him to cum inside, the friction on his cock more than he had ever experienced. Or perhaps that was because of Talon, who was standing in front of him, grinding his own length inside the tight heat. Their two cocks smeared and pressed together, their precum leaking out together, oozing from both cocks and mixing back and forth, creating a lewd, surprisingly thick concoction that was trickling into the twink, offering a bit of lubrication.

“F-fuck, this is too much. Feeling good, blondie? Sure sounds like it,” Talon managed to comment in between grunts. It wasn’t like he wanted to cum soon, and he definitely planned on outlasting Sett, but the sensation really was unlike anything he had ever felt. Ezreal’s noises added an extra layer to things, too, the way he squealed and begged and pleaded, all while his untouched cock twitched and dripped onto the locker room floor, as if yearning for attention. The near constant noises were accompanied by the sound of unabashed sex, flesh rubbing against flesh, pent-up balls slapping against Ezreal again and again. 

“Shut, shut u-- _uhhnnn~!_ ” The poor blonde found his throat hurting quite a bit, and not just from taking Sett’s length. He couldn’t deny all the noises he was making, not when he was so embarrassingly loud, but he still attempted to articulate himself. It felt like he was at his breaking point, his mind fogging up as he felt the repeated fucking. Thrust after thrust, more and more pre filling him up, his inner walls growing numb with each ruthless slam, jolts of electricity shooting up his spine and frying his brain with pleasure. Slowly, his protests were soon reduced to loud mewls, his widened eyes unable to focus on anything, drool freely flowing onto the floor, mixing with the puddle of pre that Ezreal had made. “So… so big! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!! I’m, I’m, I’m-- _kyaaaAAAHHHnnn!_ ”

Footsteps. They were very clearly coming from outside the lockers, and a shot of adrenaline hit Ezreal like a bullet. 

_Shitshitshit. There’s… they must’ve heard us… fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Mortified, he bit his lip, turning his neck to look pleadingly at Sett, silently begging for the man to stop. He was met only with a cocky smirk, though the two men did seem to get a bit quieter. The fucking got slower, and without any further disturbances, Ezreal felt confident enough to pant a bit, collecting his breath.

Then, a voice.

“Hey! Hey, anyone in there still?”

Ezreal swore that his world was ending. As soon as he heard a single word, he knew who the voice belonged to--his drinking buddy, friend, occasional rival, and as of last game, teammate--Jayce. If the man saw him like this… Jayce already teased him non-stop, and there was no doubt that word would spread. It’d be impossible to retain any semblance of dignity, and he knew that Sett knew this. Still looking at the redhead, he began shaking his head violently, his blue eyes urgent, trying to get him to diffuse this situation somehow. Despite everything about where he was, he still had a bit of faith in Sett to help him--he doubted that this would help his reputation, and the man had paused at the sound of footsteps. Yet the man was still mocking as he whispered right by Ezreal’s ear, managing a low, sultry voice.

“Well. Wouldn’t want your toplaner seeing you like this, hmm? Two of the enemy team fucking you like the needy, stupid slut you are… let’s use this as an incentive to stay quiet, hmm~?” With his last word, he managed a sudden thrust into the blonde, and as luck would have it, it speared Ezreal’s prostate head on, racking the bottom’s body with hellish pleasure and spurring a tortured, half-muffled moan that was still very much audible. It was a lovely sound, and Sett followed it up by replying to Jayce, raising his voice. “Yeah, I was about to head out. Need anything?”

Biting his lip with renewed intensity, Ezreal closed his eyes and tried to focus solely on muting himself, but it was near impossible. Shame flowed through him with every quiver of his cock, his only hope that Jayce wouldn’t recognize who those high pitched whines belonged to. But even he knew that if Sett kept spontaneously thrusting, it’d be impossible to keep quiet, and so he whispered out his desperation. 

“P-please, fuck, please! Just, just, anything but this… this is, this--if he sees me… just, just… stop, for now, please…”

“Oh? So you can’t hold it in? Such a fuckin’ whore… but don’t worry, I got just the trick for a bitch like you.” Sett’s response was just as hushed, and suddenly, Ezreal was only being held up with one arm. Talon quickly offered support to make sure the blonde wouldn’t fall as the Vastayan fiddled with his nearby locker, Ezreal left squinting to try and make out what was happening, the insults not affecting him at this point.

“Ah, I left a bag in my locker, I think. It’s red and blue--if you find it, can you just drop it off to me sometime?” That was Jayce again, sounding blissfully unaware as to the ongoings inside the locker room.

“Y-yeah. Will do.” Sett replied hastily, turning to project his voice before returning to Ezreal. At this point, both of his hands were preoccupied in his locker, Talon being the sole one holding the blonde’s legs in place, keeping him impaled on the two cocks that were driving him insane. Finally, it seemed like he had found what he was looking for, and a curious Ezreal shifted to try and figure out what was happening.

Ezreal was then met with a smelly, game-worn jockstrap, though it more resembled a sponge for Sett’s intense cockmusk. The whole garment seemed to be soaked in sweat.

Immediately, he shook his head with frightful fervor, the odor somehow stronger than his prior experience with Sett’s crotch. It reeked of bitter, aged sweat, the masculine stench manifesting in stains along the fabric, areas where Sett had released the most sweat. 

“N-no, no! I promise, I’ll be quiet, I swear! Just… not that! It stinks!” Without any reply, Sett brought it closer and closer to Ezreal’s face, forcing him to huff a game’s worth of a ballsweat. Growing increasingly nervous, the blonde whispered faster. “Do-don’t… are you gonna… w-wait, wait, not in my mou-- _mmmpPHHHHNN!_ ”

Adeptly, Sett gagged the boy with the piece of underwear before quickly restricting his arms, making sure he was forced to keep the jockstrap in. Now, it was Talon’s job to hold Ezreal’s legs up, keeping Ezreal in the most humiliating position imaginable. Someone else’s underwear stuffed in his mouth, his legs spread and held up like a common whore, and two cocks sharing his entrance.

“Thanks! Until then, I’ll be off.” That was Jayce, who seemed altogether quite chipper. The footsteps grew increasingly faint, and the trio could tell he was now walking away, leaving them in their privacy. However, it was growing increasingly apparent that the gag was to stay. Ezreal of course prayed that it’d be removed, but no such luck. Instead, he had to try and avoid touching the smelly jock with his tongue--and, predictably, it only took a few shallow thrusts from the two men for this to falter. His tongue was no longer under his control, and as the pace of fucking returned, it carelessly slathered all over Sett’s used underwear. In turn, he was forced to endure the foul taste of unfettered, drenched-with-sweat musk, the impromptu gag making him dizzy.

“ _mmmMMMMhnn! Mmmhh, mmmmph!_ ” The variety of noises coming from Ezreal lessened thanks to the fabric in his mouth, muffling his moans slightly and reducing any attempt at speaking to embarrassing gibberish. Fortunately enough, he was in no position to actually talk, as the pair began ramping up their thrusts, eventually hitting a fast, brutal pace that felt like his insides were being jackhammered. The two now sufficiently wet cocks frotted inside of him, doing more slamming than rubbing. With the roughness and the speed, Ez was permitted no time to take a breath and stabilize, instead having to the nonstop barrage of deep, throbbing thrusts.

Worse yet, Sett seemed to actively notice that he had managed to hit Ezreal’s prostate earlier, and was clearly aiming to repeat that stimulation, shifting his angling to wherever made the blonde cry the loudest. His efforts were relatively successful, as he was now striking the sensitive spot with about half of his thrusts, and with the force he was putting behind each one, they were all sending shivers through the smaller boy, who looked thoroughly debauched. His eyes seemed to be perpetually crossed, his face in an intense blush, drool staining his features, the gag still jammed in his mouth. Ezreal had broken out in a cold sweat from all the overwhelming sensations, his cock standing up aggressively from the abuse of his prostate. It wasn’t something he wanted to admit, but the feeling of being stuffed so roughly was absolutely turning into something that was mostly pleasurable--entrancing, even. The way his whole body felt hot and cold at the same time, the way his cock ached after every particularly harsh plunge inside… he realized, too soon, that he was reaching the brink of orgasm. The thought made him even redder.

He wasn’t the only one, either. 

Both Talon and Sett felt themselves about to unravel, though neither was keen on admitting it to the other. But the feeling was addictive, every jab to Ezreal’s prostate followed by a reactive tightening of his insides, before they loosened once again. The repeated sensation felt very much like a milking, the squishing and squeezing and friction all working to get their balls churning, their cocks ready to spew hefty loads into the boy. As they both felt themselves reaching their peaks, their pants grew heavier, beginning to accompany the groans and noises of the blonde.

The men refused to look at each other, both trying to outlast the other. Talon expected a warm gush of sticky liquid to come at any moment, his body going haywire as it tried to delay his impending orgasm. He bit his lip and tried not to noticeably slow his pace, but fuck. Not only was the tunnel seemingly tailor-made for them, but he had another cock rubbing right against his, and on top of it all, the fucking got increasingly wet from all the precum they were leaking. He was teetering the edge, stealing glances at Sett, trying to tell whether the sweaty Vastayan was similarly close.

Talon, in his aroused state, couldn’t really come to a conclusion. But Sett’s tense expression was evidence of his own impending orgasm, his cock angrily twitching and flaring as it seeked release. He was losing his mind in this tightness, his former cocky expression gone, his mocking now replaced with primal grunts. 

_H-how’s… how’s Talon not cumming? Shit… don’t wanna… but this slut’s too tight!_

Nearly pulling out entirely, Sett felt his tip quivering and pulsating, his whole body on edge, and with all the strength he had in him, he rammed into the blonde, finally reaching orgasm. 

“S-shit!” It was hardly a warning, but as he plunged in one last time, he let the waves of relief wash over him. His cock shot out rope after rope of thick, hot cum, soon dousing Talon’s length in his tar-thick cum. Sett’s climax alone was enough to creampie Ezreal, globs of spunk bubbling and seeping out of his widened hole, Talon’s erection stirring the semen around. As soon as the assassin felt Sett cum, he too let loose, shooting his own load inside, adding more into the pool of fluid that lay inside the blonde. The white-ish mess of cum was heterogeneous in who it belonged to, all of it dense and most of it packed inside the explorer.

The feeling of having jets of hot, gooey cum shot into him was enough to tip Ezreal over the edge, his cock no longer left wanting. With a still muzzled cry he came, his semen falling onto both the floor and Talon, who was breathless in front of him. His legs tried to shake but were held in place, the blonde cumming hard despite going untouched. 

The two eventually pulled out, their cocks both dripping a hodgepodge of cum. It was peculiar, certainly, but neither seemed to have any words, the sex seeming to have left them all dazed. Ezreal sure was, and as Sett left, he carelessly plopped him onto the floor, dropping him right on his own puddle of cum/precum/drool. Not that it was easy to tell, as an assortment of bodily fluids were leaking out of his ass as he sat, furthering the mess they made in the locker room. The blonde was completely spent, though he knew he should take a shower, and he dreaded walking, feeling sore in every muscle--did Sett really need to hold his legs up like that?

He showered uneventfully. It seemed like Talon and Sett didn’t really want to bond over the experience, as he heard nothing resembling conversation while he sat in postcoital exhaustion, and by the time he entered the stalls, the two of them were gone. That was a relief, and it was the first stroke of luck Ezreal had managed all day. 

Having cleaned up, he re-entered the locker room, looking to get dressed and leave, trying to ignore the burning pain in his ass. That wasn’t too difficult, truthfully--he had endured worse--and he was almost about to leave when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

The jockstrap.

Those blue eyes widened, and he gulped nervously. Slowly, he looked around, even going as far as to peer throughout the whole locker room. It was empty, completely silent. After painstakingly checking the place, Ezreal slowly brought a hand to the garment, feeling its wetness--though this time, it was mostly from his own saliva. Shamefully, and still fearing the possibility of being caught, he sniffed at his own fingers, a blush emerging as he caught a trace of that heady, sweaty odor. Then, in a quick, hasty gesture, he thieved the underwear, stuffing it into a pant-pocket, already anticipating its potential for personal use.

\---

“Shit, Talon. How mad d’you think he’ll be when he learns we got Jayce to throw?”

“He’s not going to learn.”

“Aw, come on. That man’s got a big mouth, y’know that.”

“Maybe. But he also is getting handsomely rewarded,” remarked Talon, waving the camera he had discreetly installed in the locker room. “And if word gets out… well, I’ll know who to kill next.” 

Somewhere, in a hotel by Summoner’s Rift, Jayce was palming the tent in his pants, eagerly awaiting the footage Sett had promised.


End file.
